Mouvement précis, coulé Un chat Ou de l'eau
by Ellanta
Summary: Deux courts OS sur Ellana et Salim en contact avec l'eau
1. Chapter 1

Ecrit lors de la 11ème nuit du fof thème « eau »

Ellana avait dépassé la Citadelle des Frontaliers depuis plusieurs jours. Elle guidait maintenant Murmures vers l'œil d'Otolep. La rencontre avec le lac l'effrayait presque plus que la montée du Rentaï. Inconsciemment, elle ralentissait son allure chaque jour. Alors qu'auparavant, elle alterner le petit galop et le trot pour être la plus efficace possible, elle avançait désormais au pas, et souvent, Murmure renâclait et tirer sur les rênes pour accélérer. Puis la peur se teinta d'excitation quand elle arriva à l'endroit où 7 ans plus tôt elle avait cherchait à rattraper Ewilan qui, montée sur sa jument Aquarelle, volait vers le Lac. Enfin, à travers les buissons, elle entraperçu le Lac. Elle serra les jambes, encourageant Murmure, mais celui-ci refusait de bouger. Elle consentit à descendre et s'approcha de la lisse étendue bleu turquoise que formait L'œil d'Otolep. Cependant, elle ne put le regarder. Elle sentait une force étrange émanant de lui, comme s'il était vivant. Elle pourtant libre, l'était moins que cette étendue d'eau imperturbable. Dos au Lac, elle ferma les yeux et laissa le pouvoir du lac guider ces mouvements alors qu'elle entamait la gestuelle marchombre. Puis elle refit les mêmes mouvements vers l'Ouest, puis vers l'Est. Elle inspira profondément, et pleinement consciente de la puissance que l'œil dégageait, elle lui fit face. Enfin, la réalité explosa aux yeux de la marchombre. Elle pourrait passer des années entières à effectuer la gestuelle marchombre, jamais elle ne pourrait comprendre les sentiments du Lac. Elle comprit que le Lac d'Otolep étai aux dessinateurs ce que le Rentaï était aux marchombres. Immédiatement après avoir compris cela, elle sentit ce lien étrange entre elle et l'eau s'évanouir. Elle ne chercha pas à le retenir ou le reconstruire Elle remercia juste L'œil d'Otolep de lui avoir fait, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, la réalité du monde qui l'entourait.


	2. Chapter 2

Salim jouait avec le vent et parlait avec l'eau. Salim était un marchombres. Mais alors que de nombreux marchombres parlait avec le Vent, lui écouter l'eau. Cela faisait 11 ans qu'il était marchombre désormais, et il avait une fille qui ressemblait plus à sa mère avec ses grands yeux violets. Il avait enseigné la voie à un élève déjà, et ouvrait la voie à un second. C'est à cette occasion qu'il découvrit l'immense pouvoir de l'eau. Les marchombres recherchent la Vérité redevenue Vent parce que le Vent est libre. Mais l'eau est en partie soumise au vent, les messages se paraient d'une nouvelle force.

Il traversait Gwendalavir en direction d'Al-Jeit alors que son apprenti accompagnait une caravane vers le Nord, qui finissait de se remettre de la guerre qui avait eu lieu si longtemps auparavant. Il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour Ewilan et pour son apprenti. Il allait passer sur l'Arche quand il vit les flots torrentielles du Pollimage 50 mètres en dessous. Il sentit une force nouvelle s'emparait de lui, et près avoir attaché son cheval, descendit le long du précipice. Il se surprenait encore à sourire devant les falaises qu'il était capables de grimper. Il descendit avec des gestes rapides et fluides, aussi imprévisibles que le fleuve. Aussitôt qu'il toucha terre, il entreprit de se dévêtir pour pouvoir jouer avec le fleuve. Il s'immergea et retrouva aussitôt l'apaisement que lui procurait tout contact avec la nature. Le torrent voulait l'emporter, Salim riait de sa force. Il tourbillonna plus souples que l'eau, plus rapides. Il se jouait de la vitesse des flots, il les accompagnait. Soudain, ce fut comme si le fleuve ralentissait. Il se laissa bercer par les courants tandis qu'il posait ses questions au Soleil. Comment va Ewilan, et ma fille ? Où est mon apprenti ? Il s'immergea complètement entendit les murmures de l'eau vive : « Elans de vie, flèche de pouvoir, chant de la Voie empruntée, Voie éphémère et pourtant infini, Voie unique et pourtant multiple». Salim resta dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que les mots s'effacent dans les vagues. Puis repris la route, rassuré.


End file.
